The New Friend
by CelestialSpiritMage1
Summary: When Lucy is forced to move to Magnolia she joins Fairy High. While there she will make a particular boy just a little bit sweeter ;)


div class="post_title" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px 20px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 47px; font-family: Gibson, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 36px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"The New Friend Part 1/div  
div class="post_body" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 20px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; overflow: visible; width: 540px;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A Nalu Fanfic/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""WHAAAATTT?!" Lucy screamed. "I'll say it again." Her father (Jude) said coolly,"We're moving." Lucy had no clue how he could stay so calm and comprehended while she was so distraught."But why daddy?" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I just got a new business offer in Magnolia"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""MAGNOLIA?!" It had always been Lucy's dream to live in Magnolia due to the state-of-the-art writers college that was situated in the center of the town. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Happy now?"She could see him smirking. Lucy's head suddenly dropped as she thought about her friends she could hardly even muster a "mhm." She could tell he had noticed her change of tone as he started "hey-"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""So when do we leave?" She masked her emotions with an award winning smile while she interrupted her father."In a month? A Week?" Jude looked at her and smirked."Tomorrow!" This was then evidently followed with another "WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" _/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Lucy dreaded going to school that day. She would have to break the news to her friend that she was moving to the other side of the country. God did she feel shitty about breaking the news to Rosabella (Rose for short) she felt as if her insides were twisting up and mocking her. When she finally slugged her way into school she was immediately greeted by her BFF Lucy hung her head and gasped as a tear dripped from her cheek em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"wha-when did i start crying /emRose automatically started to joke around. "Hey why are you crying?"Lucy couldn't say anything, her cheeks were soaked but her mouth had run dry leaving her to look up at her friend and hoped she could read her like the Rose she knew always could. Lucy was relived as Rose gave her a knowing smile and asked if she would rather go somewhere quite. Lucy nodded knowing exactly where Rose meant, em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"the library /emshe thought as Rose leaded her to her favorite place in the school./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Okay so are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" /p  
/div 


End file.
